Power Rangers Solar Patrol Delta: In the Beginning
by RickxDynamo
Summary: This is my presumption as to how I feel PR:SPD should be. ( 2005 series ) this is only a one chapter thing... so don't get angry


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Power Rangers or the Logo. I am just a devoted fan who merely loves to write fan fiction about them. I am not looking to make any profit off of this piece of work at all. Power Rangers and its contents belong to Disney and BVE Entertainment.  
  
Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta  
Written by: Rickey Wells  
Episode: In the Beginning.  
  
**Introduction**  
  
Barely a year had went by since the Dino Thunder rangers destroyed their evil nemesis, Mesogog . And a relief that was in itself. But, there was no promise that another evil would not end up on Earth's front door step.   
  
So continues the Power Ranger's Saga.  
  
**Prologue  
**  
It was a time where earth had finally opened it's arms to the other worlds around them; meaning the other people, animals and even aliens. Yes, aliens are now welcomed to live amongst humans to make a peaceful environment. But now, there is a new source of aliens or creatures so to speak; a new kind of evil which surpasses all of their predecessors.  
  
Now, with the arrival of this new evil, a being must take charge and recruit five outstanding teens to become the Solar Patrol Delta, Americas' newest Power Ranger Super heroes.   
  
" Gemma, activate the Solar Patrol Randomizer and set it to select five of our Trainees immediately!" Chief Anubis ordered. " We must act quickly before this menace does any more damage!"  
  
" Yes sir, I'm on it. " said Gemma, pushing buttons on semi-fluorescent panel. " Solar Patrol Randomizer set and ready sir, the selected five should be transported here A.S.A.P."  
  
Chief Anubis said nothing but looked over his shoulder as he watched the device randomly select the four teens. Not 5 minutes went by before the selected five were now standing before him.   
  
" As you may already know, or may have heard, I am Chief and Commander, Albus Anubis. I am in control of the Solar Patrol Protective services. And you Five: Jack Rhodes, Schuyler Blake, Elizabeth Manhelm, Bridge Carter and Sydney Borders have been selected to protect the earth and everyone on it. From now on, you five will be known as the Power Rangers Solar Patrol Delta. "  
  
Again, there was silence in the Head-Quarters. Nothing, but the intense breathing from the chosen was heard. Chief Anubis, looking directly in front of him, noticed the blank faces that were bestowed upon the teens faces. Clearly, he felt that the machine had made such a horrible choice of teens but he failed to find it in his heart to report this to them.  
  
" In front of you, are your Solar Patrol Callers, with these you will call upon your ranger powers by calling out Solar Patrol Ranger Power!" said he, pointing to a table which had rose up before them.  
  
Again silence, until Gemma stepped forward.  
  
" Now, with words of once a great leader and mentor Zordon, you must never reveal your identity to anyone, no matter the situation. Do not escalate a battle unless the enemy has forced you to do none other than that. " Gemma Informed.  
  
Jack stepped forward, taking Anubis' hand.  
  
" I'm am more than happy to oblige. I am at your command." Jack told Anubis.  
  
" Glad to hear it. Now, you may return to your duties until you are once again called upon to report to action. Good day, Rangers." Anubis made the statement, and turn his back walking towards a door at the other end of the room.   
  
The scene grows dim as only a shot of a shadow is shown entering the room.

**A/N**: I am sorry if you think this is too short to be a prologue, but I feel that you should not do too much in an opening fiction. Plus, I have so many ideas right now that correspond with one another that I would be afraid that it will reveal too much in my version of Power Rangers Solar Patrol Delta.   
  
Another thing, I chose Solar Patrol because it sounds better. Plus I don't know the real name yet seeing how they are going between Power Rangers Solar Patrol Delta and Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta. I will change it once I find out the correct name.   
  
One more note, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please, try not to be too harsh. But flames are more than welcome, I find them to be helpful.   
  
- Rickey 


End file.
